Jungle & Apple
by Fabulae Faber
Summary: Court point de vue de Sawyer durant le troisième épisode. Vous vous souvenez cette scène ou Sayid lui lance une pomme?


**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Lost ne sont pas à moi. Je suis même pas sûre d'écrire le nom du blond correctement. Mais si personne ne récupère les naufragés sur leur île, peut-être que je me dévouerai…**

**« Jungle & Apple » **

**Court Sawyer's POV, épisode 3. Drabble. Un truc antique que j'ai retrouvé dans mes fichiers.. Écrit à l'époque du dit épisode sans avoir vu les suivants. **

C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre.

Personne ne viendra.

C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre.

Y'a quelque chose de pas clair, ici.

C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre.

On peut pas continuer comme si de rien n'était.

oOoOoOo

Quand ils étaient tombés nez à nez dans les restes de la carcasse de métal, le regard du docteur s'était fait vaguement accusateur. Mais il représentait exactement ce que Sawyer ne pouvait plus supporter. Ce refus de regarder les choses en face. Ho oui ! Quel péché mortel de dérober leurs cigarettes aux morts ! Et leurs magazines porno… Bouuuuuh. C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre. Les morts ne fument pas, les morts ne se branlent plus, les morts en ont rien à foutre de nous.

Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ? lance-t-il à Jack. Parce qu'après tout, il n'est pas le seul à crapahuter dans la carlingue, là… Mais, c'est évident, le gars venait chercher des médicaments pour le moribond. C'était censé faire toute la différence, n'est-ce pas ?

Ça a été la proverbiale goutte d'eau. Il n'a rien contre le héros, mais il est temps de rétablir quelques vérités. Alors, oui, on est dans la jungle. Ouvrez les yeux, a-t-il envie de crier au moins une douzaine de fois par jour. Mais il a le docteur là, sous la main, alors c'est à lui qu'il crache son fiel. Chaque acte aura des conséquences et se comporter comme si on était toujours dans notre petit monde bien policé n'est pas une option. Sawyer sait qu'il a raison, même si personne ne veut l'entendre, même si la plupart le prennent pour un parano. Il est peut-être parano, après tout. Il est le fruit de son époque. Alors c'est vrai, avoir un pistolet chargé l'avait rassuré (même si en être déchargé n'est pas plus mal non plus : avec le pouvoir de vie ou de mort vient la responsabilité) et ne pas faire confiance à un terroriste potentiel lui avait paru la moindre des précautions. Il est observateur. Et il juge vite. Peut-être. Mais ça lui sauvera sans doute la vie, alors il ne va pas s'embarrasser de la sensibilité des autres.

oOoOoOo

Le type était en train d'agoniser. Ses râles, tout le camp les entendait. Ces râles, tout le camp voulait qu'ils cessent. Le type lui-même devait certainement vouloir mourir.

Et à nouveau l'arme se retrouvait entre ses mains. Personne ne voulait faire le sale boulot, les lâches, les hypocrites…

Il devait admettre que sous cette tente, il n'avait pas osé regarder le futur mort (ou déjà mort, ça dépend du point de vue) dans les yeux. Alors il avait visé le cœur et avait tiré. La dernière balle. Et parce qu'à lui aussi les gémissements du moribond étaient devenus difficilement supportables, il avait un instant oublié ses théories, même s'il sait que la balle utilisée maintenant pour abréger les souffrances d'un mourant ne sauvera donc pas la vie de quelqu'un un autre jour.

Il était même pas à dix mètres de la tente quand les cris avaient repris. Un instant, il avait refusé de comprendre, mais l'horreur dans le regard du docteur…Et ses reproches…Il avait senti sa façade craquer une seconde. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il s'en fichait. Le goût de sa bile brûla sa gorge tandis que le médecin - le héros – s'éloignait pour réparer les dégâts.

oOoOoOo

Le soleil s'est à nouveau levé. Avant, il a essayé de s'installer sur un morceau de carlingue qui traînait. Mais le métal commençait déjà à chauffer un peu trop à son goût au travers de son jean. Maintenant, Sawyer est assis dans un fauteuil détaché de l'avion. On fait ce qu'on peut après tout.

Et surtout, il y a le silence. Plus de gémissements. Et Sawyer essaye de ne pas penser à la façon dont le docteur a dû achever ce type.

Autour de lui, la vie continue. Chacun vaque à ses occupations ou à diverses tâches assignées par Kate ou l'Irakien. Les gens chuchotent parfois en le voyant, mais leurs regards recèlent peut-être un peu moins d'hostilité ces derniers temps. Certes, il avait merdé. Mais au moins, il avait essayé d'agir. Tout était fini, maintenant, c'était déjà ça.

De loin, il repère la silhouette de l'irakien. On peut pas le louper avec son teint brun. Et il se rapproche. Son visage est indéchiffrable, impossible de deviner ses intentions. Instinctivement Sayer se tend, prêt à une remarque acerbe voir même à en venir aux mains, si nécessaire. Il se méfie toujours du type. C'est pas parce que tout le monde dit que notre passé ne compte plus depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, qu'il va arrêter de se méfier.

C'est la jungle, ici.

L'autre amorce un mouvement, et ce qu'il tenait dans la main vole. Le blond l'attrape. Pur réflexe. C'est une pomme. Sayer essaye de ne pas laisser voir sa surprise. D'ailleurs l'autre ne s'est même pas arrêté pour guetter sa réaction. Il continue son chemin.

Mais Sawyer a faim, finalement.

Sans une arrière-pensée, il mord dans le fruit. Sa mâchoire se referme sur la chair ferme avec la même violence réprimée mêlée de nonchalance qui caractérise habituellement ses mouvements.

C'est à la fois sucré et acidulé.

Les pommes ne poussent pas dans la jungle.

Normalement.

(Fin.)


End file.
